


The forgiving storm

by Nyanniya



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I love these two boys together, M/M, Soft Boys, They are both hurt so they learn how to feel loved by each other, This is just a story I just made for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanniya/pseuds/Nyanniya
Summary: The air felt thick around the two, like it was polluted.Hop looked at Bede with disbelief, Bede just stared back with anger.“Do you really believe that, Bede?,” Hop’s voice became darker, “ Do you really think that I have everything, that I haven’t suffered at all from being in my brother's shadow? That watching my family members remove my photos in the house, just so Leon’s would have more room doesn't hurt me at all!” Hop was screaming now as well, voice broken at the end. Tears ready to run down his cheeks any second.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	The forgiving storm

Hop couldn't help but feel calm while grooming Zacian, the dog like pokemon would leen into his touch and close its eyes while he would drag the brush down on its fur. It was moments like this that everything felt right. Hop wanted to stay like this the whole day, but he knew if he did Sonia would be upset. She had given him the task to look for more clues and explanations on the gigantamax phenomenon, why some pokemon got special moves and looked different. Hop had agreed right away and promised her that he would be back with new theories and data. 

Hop had gone to explore the wild area the next day in the early morning and it was now evening. He had walked for hours with Zacian looking for anything that could be seen as an important discovery. Hours went by and they found nothing new.

Hop had decided to put up camp and relax for a bit. Zacian was the one that had snached the brush from Hops bag, wishing to be groomed after they had eaten.

So there they were. Sitting in the forest part of the wild area. Trees and bushes all around them, laying down next to each other on the soft green grass. 

While Hop was grooming Zacian he realized how tired he was. 

Hop put the brush down after a while and look around him. He could see the different landscapes between the trees from where he was sitting. His golden eyes felt as if they were locked on the horizon, he could see all the places he had explored when he was still a trainer. Memories flutter by and a heavy feeling rested now down on his heart. He hated how his old memories always came back to hurt him in some way.

Before he realized how long he had stared at the horizon a loud growl awoke him from his thoughts. It was Zacian.

“Arceus! Can’t you put a muzzle on that thing?” a familiar voice hissed. Hop turned his head towards the voice and saw no other than Bede. Bede looked the same as the last time Hop had seen him. He still had that tired face and the way to long pink jacket, though his white curly hair had grown a bit. Bedes wore a face of fear and disgust, before Hop could register the other boys words he saw Zacian stand up in a fighting position, teeths snarling. 

Zacian Looked as if it was ready to attack the white haired boy in a matter of seconds and Hop could see Bede clutching one of his pokeballs, ready to throw it if needed.

Hop realized if he didn’t do anything a fight would ensue.

“Hey! Zacian don’t need a muzzle. Unlike you, he is well behaved!” Hop stood up next to the legendary pokemon, laying one of his hands on Zacian to calm it down. Zacian, after looking at Hop, stopped its growling and now only looked at Bede with anger. 

“Well behaved?” Bede echoed. “You are calling that thing well behaved? I walked by and it just started to growl at me!” Bede defended himself, as much as Hop wanted to tell Bede of, he knew it would go nowhere. Hop didn’t know what to say.  _ Well maybe don’t sneak up on us? It’s your fault?  _ None of those would work as an excuse.

“What are you even doing here? Don’t you have a gym to look after?” Hop decided to go with. Bede didn’t seem so impressed by it but he didn’t answer right away either. Bede’s purple eyes just stared into Hop’s golden yellow ones.

“What? Do you think you own the whole Wild area now?” he hissed out defensively.

Hop feelt how annoyance started to build up inside of him, Bede always knew how to piss him of. Zacian didn’t seem to like Bede’s attitude either and started to growl again. Bede also looked upset now, pointing a finger at Zacian accusingly. 

“Well trained you say?”referring to the growling pokemon. Bede’s upset face slowly turned into a mocking one. “But I can’t say I am surprised, you never were good at training your pokemon.” he finished.

For just a moment Hop felt as though he was about to lose it. Hop clenched his hand into a fist, wishing to punch that arrogant face more than he ever had before. 

The white hair boy didn’t find it hard to figure out what Hop was thinking. Bede was about to call Hop out for being childish and quick to anger but he was cut short by the sound of Zacian being put back into its ball. Bede watched as the shorter boy held the legendaries pokeball in his hand, before putting it in his pant pocket. 

The forest grew quiet and neither of the boys said a word. 

Hop picked up the brush that laid on the grass and but it back into his bag, his golden eyes not meeting bedes confused ones. The sound of Hop zipping his bag close sounded louder than it should have. The two boy stood in front of each other now

“Don’t you have a gym to look after now?” Hop repeated again, Bede could hear the venom in his tired words.

Hop watched as Bede looked around before answering, not looking sure about what he should say.

“trainers don’t come battling the gym everyday, the festival haven’t even started yet.” Bede played with his hair while talking. “ And here I thought professors were supposed to be smart.” 

Hop rolled his eyes and started to walk up to the gym leader. 

“I know that! And I am not a profesor yet ” He started, looking up to meet the others eyes. “But come on! Isn’t this your first time as a gym leader? Don’t you have to, I don’t know, prepare for the tournament at least? Sonia told me that when she had spoken with Opal last month you still didn’t have a challenge yet before your battle! Are you really sticking with Opal’s  _ “20 questions” _ theme?” 

Hop asked, he didn't realise how much he had talked before Bede pushed the boy away. 

Bede looked upset and didn’t seem to care that he had made Hop almost fall over. 

“ Why are so interested in what I am doing?” he snarled. “ How dare you even insinuate that I do not know how to run my own gym! And before you even dare say anything else, the meeting Opal had with Sonia was what? One whole month ago? Do you not think that I have the ability to come up with something in between such a long time gap?” Bede’s eyes were sharp as knives now, and Hop Found that he couldn’t look back into them with his own.

Hop had known that a fight would happen between the two, it always did. 

The purple haired boy opened his mouth to protest, but Bede cut him short again.

“Besides, I would rather die than take advice from such a spoiled brat like you.” the gym leaders voices was cold and Hop tried his best not too flinch. Maybe Hop had talked a little too much...

While they stood in an uncomfortable silence, the forest grew dark, gray clouds covered the sunny sky within seconds. Small rain drops began to fall down. The two looked away from each other, instead looking up towards the sky, taking away the foukos from each other.

Hop reached out a hand feeling small rain drops landing on it. 

The few small drops quickly became thousands pouring down. Bede let out a yelp of dismay while Hop quickly took of his jacket to put it over his head for cover. The forest grew cold and the wind blew as if it was trying to knock them over. 

A storm.

It was a storm Hop realised. He didn’t remember hearing that a storm would happen today, wasn’t it supposed to be warm and sunny? Even so, the feeling of the cold pouring rain felt like ice with the help of the strong wind. He needed to find cover, going home would take longer then it would too find some kind of shelter where they were. Besides, he still had found nothing for Sonia.

Bede held his hands over his head for protection while scanning the area. Long trees and thick bushes surrounded the area, but Bede saw something else further up. 

A loud thunder sounded throughout the dark sky after a flash painted the forest white for a moment. The echoed sound of pokemon yelling and running to their dens could be heard. Hop swallowed before calling to Bede.

“Do you know where we could find cover?” he yelled but Bede didn’t look at him, just started to run towards something, Hop didn’t think twice before running after. His jacket fluttering in his hand while running. He held it tight so it would not fly away with the wind. 

Each step the two boys took felt dangerous. It had only rained for a minute but the grass was soaked with water and felt slippery. Even so, the two boys ran before they finally got out of the rain. 

  
  


Hop and Bede fell to their knees on the hard ground and started to breath heavily. The sound of thundering and rain hitting the caves entrance was the only thing that could be heard from the outside. Hop looked around the surrounding with tired eyes while slowly letting go of his wet jacked and letting it lay on the ground, making the already dark gray ground darker with the water that was leaking out from it.

Hop took some deep breaths as he looked around the dark cave. It wasn’t a deep cave as much Hop could see, norr could he hear any sound of a pokemon sleeping in there. Hop let out a big sigh before laying down on his back, the stony ceiling staring down at him, could the day become ant worse?

“It had to start raining today, didn’t it?” Hop echoed his annoyance out loud. “I don’t even remember hearing that it would rain in this area.” he could hear Bede let out a sound that could only be explained as annoyance. Hop turned his head to look at the gym leader, Bede looked anything but happy. 

He was sitting with his arms stretched out, his purple jacked looked almost black when soaked in water in the darkness of the cave.Bede looked at the jacked and Hop cold see the other shiver.  _ The fabrik most feel weird when wet _ Hop decided.

“You can take of your jacked if you want. I can see you don’t really like it.” He tried. Bede gave him a weird look, “And then what? Freeze to death? I don’t have any thick clothes under this exactly.” Bede retorted, looking away from Hop.

“Does it look like 1 have a warm shirt on?” Hop pointed to the black top he was wearing. “And besides i’m pretty sure that you will get sick if you keep wearing cold and wet clothes, Bede.” Hop stood up and slowly walked towards Bede.

Bede turned around and looked at him as he walked closer. 

“Are you going to force this jacked off me? Why are you moving closer to me?” Bede asked with a serious tone. Bede tried do shift away from Hop as the purple hair boy sat himself next to him.

“ I can’t believe you, just take of the jacket!” Hop said with annoyance as he stretched out his hand toward the zipper of Bedes jacket. Bede graped Hop’s hand and tried to push him away.

“I’m not taking of my jacket! Are you deaf?” Bede screamed as he tried to push the boy away. Hop only pushed Bede back, both boys becoming angry at each other again. 

“Bede we are in a cold cave and it’s a storm outside! Just take of your jacket, it looks like you tried to swim in a river with it!” Hop bit back, “I took of mine already! Do you want to get sick!” Bede just glared at him before he turned away.

“I don’t need to listen to you. If I get sick then I get sick, I won’t die.”

Hop could only look at Bede with amazement, never in his life had he seen someone act so stubborn and childish before.

Hop let out a sigh before taking out a pokeball from his pant pocket. Letting his pokemon out from its ball. The cold air around him disappeared as Zacian’s warm fur cuddled into him. Zacian looked around with its head as it pressed itself closer to its trainer. Hop petted Zacian while telling his partner to lay down, Zacian listen to Hop and layed down on the cold floor, letting out some soft barks when seeing Bede.

  
“Bede if you take of your jacket you can cuddle up to Zacian.” Bede turned and gave Hop another death glare.

“Can you shut up? Do you not hear how stupid you sound?”

“You’re one to talk! Stop being stubborn!” Zacian stayed silent this time, watching the two fight.

“Why should I listen to you? Do you expect me to be like everyone else and do whatever you want?” Bede added “Don’t you think you had people listening and trying to please you enough times?” Bede’s voice sounded dry at the end, but Hop didn’t care. The fairy trainer’s words rang through Hop’s head for a moment.

“What do you mean by that?” Hop’s words were quiet, as though his words were the calm in a brewing storm. 

“What do you think, Hop? You have so much, always have had, and you still act like that means nothing for you! You need more things! More people who will listen to you and adore you!” his words were filled with venom, and Hop could feel how his body let does words settle inside of him for a moment, letting the venom take place.

“ What are you even-” Bede cut his sentence short, his voice loud in the echoing cave.

“ I mean what I said, Hop. I know you never liked me, you got so jealous of me because I dared to call Victor my rival,” bitterness tuned to mocking, 

“ Don’t you think that you are just a little bit selfish? Going around gaining everything you want, adored by so many before you even could battle! Gaining the trust of a legendary pokemon who you then shove in my face to remind me, remind me that I never were special! Unlike you, who had everything before everyone else!” his voice was broken at the end, but Bede stod tall on his two legs. Looking down at Hop who was sitting bellow him, Zacian looking at the white haired boy with a cold expresion. 

The air felt thick around the two, like it was polluted.

Hop looked at Bede with disbelief, Bede just stared back with anger. 

“Do you really believe that, Bede?,” Hop’s voice became darker, “ Do you really think that I have everything, that I haven’t suffered at all from being in my brothers shadow? That watching my family members remove my photos in the house, just so Leon’s would have more room doesn't hurt me at all!” Hop was screaming now as well, voice broken at the end. Tears ready to run down his cheeks any second. 

“Do you think I enjoy being just ´Leon’s brother´?” he stood up in front of Bede now- “Do you think you were the first and only to say that I am an embarrassment to him?” Hop pushed Bede back some steps, letting his anger take over. 

“Just because your backstory sounds horrible on paper doesn’t mean you had it worse than everyone else!” 

It was Bede’s turn to look at Hop with disbelief,

“Don’t you dare-”he tried tried,

“Don’t try what, Bede? Explain how  **you** believe you’re above everyone because  **you** had such a tragic backstory?” Hop almost scoffed, “ Yeah so tragic, so sad that you put it on your league card, just so people would shower you with love and pity!” Pain ran through Hop’s face as he fell backwards, Zacian catching him before he hit the hard ground.

“Shut up! You don’t understand anything! You don’t know what I had to go through!”he fairy trainer held his hurt fist in his hand. He walked over to the purple haired boy, looking down at Hop, who was holding his cheek with his hands. 

Zacian looked at the two humans, not knowing what he should do. Part of him wanted to attack the fairy trainer but Hop’s body was pressing own on Zacian for comfort, begging for the dog pokemon not to move.

“You could never understand how I felt does years when I had no one…” tears ran down Bede’s eyes as he finished his broken speech. The anger in his eye mixed with sorrow. 

“I felt so alone for so long, when I finally found someone who took me in, It didn’t last...” broken echoes filled Hop’s ears.

“Do you really know how that feels? Being alone, ignored…?” Bede asked after a moment of silence. Deep down Bede hoped that Hop wouldn't answer, or if he did that he would say no. He had lived in a world that he believed that he was alone in, so how could Hop, brother to the most loved person in the whole of galar, feel the same as him?

Hop didn’t answer for a while, looking down at the stone ground. The sound of the rain outside the cave was the only proof that the world around them hadn’t stopped. Dull yellow eyes staring into Sad purple ones. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”Hop’s voice was just as broken as Bede’s now, “ I told you the truth, Bede.” Hop shifted his body so he faced Zacian’s face instead of Bede’s, carefully holding it with his hands. The pokemons soft fur warming his cold fingers.

“I lived in a family who never saw me, the only time I heard them yell my name was when I had Zacain by my side. I felt as though saying my name was impossible for them, as though I had to fight god himself so they would look at me. How is that fair when they will say Leon’s name with ease...” Zacian pressed his muzzle closer to Hop as he looked back to Bede, who now semed conflicted.

“I´m sorry for what I said, Bede, I was being mean and unfair. I shouldn't had brought up your past like that.. I just let my anger take a hold of me for a second” he choked back. 

Bede noded, his eyes looking away from Hop’s,

“ I guess… I guess i’m sorry to, I was the one who actually punched you…” Bede’s voice sounded unsure of his words, awkward even.

The thick air became lighter and the two felt as though they could breathe easy again. Hop silently padded the empty seat next to him on the floor, wantning Bede to take it. Which he did. 

With small steps he sat himself next to the other boy. As he pressed his body back to Zacian he could feel how wet and cold his jacked really was. Zacian let out a uncomfterble huff but stayed still. 

It was quite between them for a while before Hop let out a small laugh. 

“What?” Bede asked, he could see how Hop tried to hide his smile. It wasn’t a big one like he normally wore, but it looked soft and tired.

“This is the weirdest day ever, wouldn’t you agree?” he sighed out. Bede hummed, he still felt uncomfortable sitting next to Hop after they just had a fight a second ago. I didn’t  _ feel _ right sitting so close to the person he had despised for so long.

As they sat there in silence Bede felt the coldness surrounded him. 

“Do you have your cinderace with you?” Bede shivered as he talked. 

“No, I only have Zacian, though I wish I had brought my team with me.. Did you want me to start a fire, are you cold?”Hop asked but it was easy to tell that he was without an answer from said boy. Hop gently touched Bede’s jacket, face unsure. Bede just sighed,

“ Do you want me to take it of?” his voice was back to being annoyed, but it felt less serious in Hop’s ears now then before. 

“You said you were cold, and i’m sure that your jacket is as wet as the grass outside the cave.” Hop shrugged.

_ Why hadn’t the conversation started this way before? _ They both silently thought.

Bede for the first time didn’t say anything back, just took of his jacket, shivering while he did. The wet material dragged past his arms as he took it of. He sat it down on the ground.

“You do realize that I am still going to be cold, right?” He asked Hop,who by the looks of it was trying to fall asleep. Hop laughed at that.

“Just lay down on Zacian, he likes it when I lay one him. Zacian is really warm so it will help you not dying.” Bede scoffed at that, mumbling how Zacian liked Hop and not him. Even so Bede layed down on Zacian. Zacin was still a little wet from Bede’s jacket, but he still felt warm. The two boys lay there, their legs touching each others as they relaxed. The rain in the background becoming a calming sound rather than disturbing. But wasn’t calm enough yet. Both boys seemed to think the same. 

“I meant it when I said I was sorry, I was being childish.” Bede admitted “ And sorry for being so defensive before about my gym when you asked.” he shifted his body for a more comfortable position, making his body face Hop. The golden eyed boy didn’t seem to mind.

“I'm also sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have pushed the subject.” Hop turned his body so the two looked at each other. Their eyes meeting each others again.

“It must be hard being a gym leader, right?” Hop’s voice wasn’t higher than a whisper. He watched Bede with a form of adoration, it wasn’t anything big but Hop felt different with Bede now. 

“Yes it is,” Bede admitted, he looked down at his fairy gym shirt he was wearing, parts wet from his jacket. He couldn’t shake the feeling of dislike when looking at it.

“I’m scared that I will.. That I will..” Bede gulped, the words caught in his throat.

“That you might disappoint everyone.” Hop finish Bede’s sentence for him. Bede felt his mouth get try, Hop sounded so used to does words. Bede could hear Zacian make soft whines for Hop, as though he too felt sympathy for the shorter boy as well. It became darker in the cave and the two realized that it must be night soon. They should sleep soon, Bede gave Hop’s face one more look before closing his eyes, but he wasn’t asleep yet.

  
  


“I’m glad I met you, Bede.” Hop said after a while. “You’re the first person I have opened up to, and I know you still have things that you have not told yet. But just know I’m here for you, for now on let’s not hate each other anymore.” the rain sounded calm now, like a lullaby. 

Hop’s hand touched Bede’s softly. Being touched had never felt so overwhelming for Bede before, but he didn’t remove his hand.

  
  


“Thank you” he finished before the warmth of Zacians fur and the rains lullaby guided them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! English isn't my first language, so if you see some spelling mistakes or wrong use in grammer do feel free to tell me <3


End file.
